marry you
by leddie-06
Summary: Marry you "I woke up with a ring on my finger, Eddie Duran in my bed next to me, and a killer hang over." Loren Tate doesn't know what's hit her when she wakes up married to international rock star, Eddie Duran. Deciding not to divorce, they have to learn to love each other, despite their past troubles with love. Will the marriage work out, or will everything fall apart? So I'm go


Marry you

"I woke up with a ring on my finger, Eddie Duran in my bed next to me, and a killer hang over." Loren Tate doesn't know what's hit her when she wakes up married to international rock star, Eddie Duran. Deciding not to divorce, they have to learn to love each other, despite their past troubles with love. Will the marriage work out, or will everything fall apart?

So I'm going to pick off were they left out at

Loren

My eyes fluttered open and then immediately shut again. The light hurts. My head felt like someone took a baseball bat to it a million times. I shivered, my body was unprotected from the cold air. My hands felt around for the sheets. I managed to grab something else. Prying my eyes open, I was staring at Eddie Duran's sleeping face.

Eddie Duran as in the super uber famous rock star that has been my idol since I was fifteen? The guy whose poster I always kissed good night religiously?

Holy shit. What did I do last night?

I looked down and saw that my legs were bare. And the rest of my body, also. I face-palmed. I screwed Eddie Duran. Wait, what's on my fin- IT'S A RING. A huge ass ring, in fact.

On the bedside table, there was this piece of paper. My eyes scanned the paper.

This certificate validates the marriage of:

Loren Elizabeth Tate

Eduaduo Duran

Oh no, not only did I screw Eddie Duran, I married him.

Breathe, Loren, breathe. It's not the end of the world. You can always get a annulment. Or it could magically work out. Yeah, right.

I began to go over what happened over the last few days. Melissa, Adam, and I went on a road trip to Vegas for my twenty first birthday. Last night, we went out for drinks. I guess I drank a little too much and this is how I ended up marrying a rock star over night.

I began to search for my phone. Bedside table, also. I have amazing eyesight.

I checked my pictures on my phone. Most of them were blurs, but some had pictures of Eddie and me not having a care in the world of what we're doing; we're just having fun.

I smiled, we looked cute together.

Loren, you barely know the guy. Stop trying to plan how your babies will look together.

I sighed.

"Who the hell are you?" I hear a groggy -yet sexy- voice ask from the side near me.

I jumped two feet in the air, not expecting him to wake up so quickly.

"I'm Loren. And according to this." I picked up the marriage certificate laying on the bedside table. "I'm your wife."

He snatched the piece of paper out of my hands, and scanned it with his eyes. He muttered some not very holy words and ran his hand through his hair. It was almost like he was thinking the same thing I was: "What the hell happened last night?"

"Um, so. We're married." He said.

"Yup," I said, popping the P.

"Do you think we could-" I cut him off.

"Get an annulment? I know, you have a reputation to maintain." I said understandly.

He chuckled. "No, I was wondering if you think you would like to see where this goes."

My jaw hit the floor. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm not." He flashed me his billion dollar smile. "So, what made you come to Vegas, Laura."

He called me Laura. He called me fucking Laura. Does that boy want get his fucking balls chopped off and shoved down his throat?

Okay, I admit it, I'm overreacting. I just hate it when people forget names and just call them something they thought the name was. Are you catching my flow? No? Okay. Let me put it into simpler words: I fucking hate it when people forget my name and then call me something else. I mean, have to deal with my name being misspelled all the time and you're going to screw up my name? I don't like that.

"My name isn't Laura. It's Loren. L.O.R.E.N." I said, trying my very hardest not to show my anger.

"Sorry Loren, I didn't mean to offend you." He said, his voice sounded sincere.

"It's okay. Just don't screw up my name again." I said, instantly forgiving him.

"But can you answer my question?" He asked.

"Oh, my friends brought me here for my 21st birthday. It's today, actually." I explain."I finally get what I've been wishing for my whole adolescences, to marry Eddie Duran." I said in a fake cheerful voice.

"You were a fan?" He asked me, shocked.

"Still am. Who wasn't a fan of Eddie Duran, international rock star?"

"There are people who don't like me."

"That's their opinion. But lots do like your music, much more than the people who dislike it."

"Oh." Was all he just said.

For awhile there was a long awkward silence.

I broke it when I said: "I guess I have to get back to my friends. I don't want them to think I was kidnapped or something."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "Let me give you my number, maybe we can meet up again tonight?" He looked at me hopeful.

I gave him an easy smile, "Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe you can meet my friends?"

"That doesn't sound too bad." He cracked a smile.

We quickly exchanged numbers and I dressed myself, and headed down to my hotel room, mentally preparing myself of how Melissa was going to act when I came back, and her reaction to my marriage

"Loren Elizabeth Tate, where the hell were you?" Melissa had started throwing questions at me. Not to mention, I was hung over and she was loud.

"Mel, can you keep it down?" I asked her, wincing at the pain that she gave me.

"Oops, sorry!" Her voice got louder, and I felt more pain.

"You bitch." I growled.

"Sorry, it's what I'm known best for." She smirked at me evilly. "So, who did you end up giving the dirty too?"

"Um," I looked at her uncomfortably. "Oh my gosh Lo, I'm so sorry you screwed someone so ugly your embarrassed!"

"I didn't screw anybody that was ugly." I snapped. "He's actually the sexiest person alive."

"Ooo let me guess. Adam Levine?"

"Sexier,"

"Skylar Astin?"

"Way sexier,"

"Channing Tatum?"

"Getting there."

"Prince Harry?"

"No Mel."

"Taylor Lautner?"

"Not even close."

"Ryan G-"

"Eddie Duran." I say, giving up.

"YOU FUCKED EDDIE DURAN? AS IN THE EDDIE DURAN!" She screamed, excited.

I held up my left hand, showing her the rock on my finger. "Also married him, too."

I covered my ears once more, not wanting to hear the ear piercing scream she was letting out.

"Oh my god, remember when we used of dreamed of meeting him when we were teenagers, now you fucked him and married him, oh my god you got the ultra-deluxe dream package!"

"He also wants to meet you and Adam."

"We. Are. Going. Shopping. Go shower and drink some water to hydrate yourself because we have a big day ahead of ourselves." She said excitedly.

"You do realize he's my husband, right?" I asked her.

"It doesn't mean I don't have to look like trash in front of the paparazzi if they decide to snap a picture of us." She winked at me.

I sighed and went to get ready for the long day ahead of ourselves. EDDIE'S POV

I rubbed my aching head when she walked out the door. "Shit." I muttered under my breath.

What the hell did I just get myself into? I wake up in the morning with this massive hang over, and I'm married to this complete stranger, who claims to be a fan and it's her birthday, and is as clueless as I am to what happened last night. The question is: Why did I decide not to get an annulment?

Maybe it's because she managed to enchant me with her beauty. It wouldn't be the first time someone had done that, though. The last woman to enchant me with her beauty I fell in love with, and the whole time she was just using me for my fame and connections. But this Loren girl seemed... different? I couldn't put a finger on how she was different, but I had a feeling she was.

But how am I going to judge her when I've only just met her? For all I know, she could have some weird grudge over men and marry them when they're shit faced and when the time comes, she kills them.

Okay, that does sound extreme. But it still could happen.

But damn, how was it possible for a woman to be that beautiful? Her brown hair went a little past her shoulders, a little messy due to the events of the night before, hazel orbs that shone like the stars, a smile that literally takes my breath away, soft lips that I was dying to taste, and a petite waist. She was even prettier than Chloe, who's a model.

Slow down Duran, you've been married to the girl for 12 hours and you're acting like a love sick puppy. Remember what happened with Chloe? We don't want that to happen again, do we? A voice inside my head snapped me back to real life.

I sighed. I needed to be careful. She may seem nice, but in reality she could be just like Chloe. And Chloe was a manipulative, lying, sly, gold digging bitch who wanted me for my money, connections, and fame.

Loren's POV

The saying "shop 'til you drop" is literally what Melissa lives up to whenever she goes out shopping. If there's coming up, then she had to buy a brand new outfit. Which means a new clothes, shoes, make up, jewelry, and possible hair accessory. If she finds something else and she like it better, then she keeps whatever was originally was planning to wear as a "back up". You could only imagine the number of clothes she has in the back of her closet that still have the tags on them.

Since, I'm going shopping with Melissa, she's going to make me do the same as her, even though I've told her a trillion times I had an outfit that would be just fine for tonight. Unfortunately, she tends to ignore me when I decline buying something. Yes, I'm aware she's a bad influence on me.

"Lo, try this on!" She held up a sexy, black dress with two straps.

"Mel, you are good." I said to her, nodding at the dress approvingly.

"No, I'm not just good. I'm fabulous."

I took the dress from Melissa and tried it on. I looked into the mirror,and damn. The dress was tight in just the right places, emphasizing my ass and making it look like I actually had boobs. It was sexy, but it wasn't in a slutty way. It was elegant and it felt like it was made just for me.

"Stop flirting with your reflection and show me how the dress looks!" Melissa cried.

I turned the knob to the dressing room and revealed my look.

Mel gasped "Damn, Lo. I'd turn for you." She winked at me jokingly.

I glanced at the price tag of the dress. Today must be my lucky day. I fucked and married my celebrity crush and found a dress that made me look amazing at the price of thirty dollars.

"I'm getting this." I tell her.

"You better be! I'd probably skin you alive if you didn't buy the dress."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically and went and changed back into my regular clothes. I purchased the dress and left the store quickly.

When I left the shop, flashes of light blinded my vision and a group of people blocked me from getting into the car.

"What's your name?"

"How does it feel to be married to Eddie Duran?"

"Are you going to get an annulment?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Were you dating Eddie Duran before?"

The paparazzi knows about the marriage. If the paparazzi knows, everybody in the media knows. If everybody in the media knows, everybody knows.

Shit.


End file.
